The Music Won't Last
by almuvira
Summary: Statistics increase as do the campaigns, will a story with Twilight finally get the message into our brains? "Take a deep breath, don't dance so fast, you better slow down; the music won't last."


**After watching heart-wrenching videos, which caused me to cry, during PDHPE I decided I need to do my bit to raise awareness for this issue.**

Edward was a barely visible blur in the between the trees. For the first time in his life he felt restrained in his speed, he hadn't been able to dream for over a century but the sensation was the same as in that nightmare where your legs don't move fast enough. He wasn't breathing because each time he did his breath would get caught in his throat and if it were possible, tears would by now be streaming down his face.

"Come on, come on. Please, oh, please, oh, please." He had been muttering to himself; and praying to whatever Deity was watching from above from the moment he saw Alice's vision and bolted out of their house.

***

Driving back from the large city library in Seattle, Bella could not feel more content with her life. She finally found the chance to go and borrow a few books she had wanted to borrow for a long time, her windows were down as she drove home where Edward would greet her and be perfectly fine with spending time with her while she read them. It would have been nice if her truck could go a little above its minimal speed limit so that she could return a little quicker but right now she was happy to see that everything was for a reason and that the slow and steady pace would keep her fragile human self safe until she got back into Edward's protective arms.

The road was almost empty and in the perfect solitary atmosphere Bella found herself daydreaming of herself and Edward and the things he would never allow for them to do.

***

They had stolen Jason's dad's alcohol and were now joyfully driving to the party in Seattle full of gorgeous females from the city. Matt was the only one of them with any sort of a license, and he and his friends were breaking about twenty road rules with their reckless driving. He knew that if they got caught it would be the end for him – but they'd never get caught, and despite the nagging feeling that had been eating away at his mind from when they jumped in the car, he knew that if something happened he'd be able to react quickly enough.

***

The group of bushwalkers trudging through the swampy forest all simultaneously looked up as a mixture of a pained lion's roar and a wolf's howl sounded from the distance.

Edward was in physical pain from the image that kept flashing across his mind and he could no longer restrain himself as a sound, unfamiliar to him, escaped from his lips.

***

"Hurry up Matt!" whined Jason, opening a can of beer. To Jason no phrase applied more than: _rules were meant to be broken_; he constantly found himself breaking out of restraints which were put in place as punishment for a previous adventure.

"What do you mean hurry up? I'm already like twenty miles above the limit, how much faster do you want me to go?" turning to look at his friend, and jealously eying the can, Matt replied. Matt's nagging feeling was slowly growing and as much as he tried to ignore it, he couldn't help but worry about the rest of their night.

"We're going to miss all the _ladies_." piped in Trae with special, creepy emphasis on the last word. He too grabbed a can.

"Oi, chuck me a beer." Matt said to them.

"No way man, that's _dangerous!_" laughed Jason gulping down his own and pushing the beers further away from Matt.

Matt turned around in his seat, excitement clouding his senses and went to grab a beer.

"Oi! Keep your eyes on the road will ya!" shouted Trae as Matt turned back to the wheel and swerved back into the centre of the lane after their car had begun to veer off.

They all laughed from adrenaline and Matt sped up, showing off to his friends.

***

"_This is so the opposite of what I'm meant to do." _Edward growled as he heard the jovial thoughts of the boy driving and showing off to his intoxicated friends. He was getting closer, if only he could run just a tiny bit quicker.

***

Bella's eyes were on the road ahead of her, but her thoughts were far from it. She had her headphones in her ears and was listening to a recording of her lullaby, humming along to the familiar tune. The beautiful sound of notes on the piano, flowing together perfectly and describing her life in a way she could never have put into words, were being played perfectly by Edward's gifted hands. The sound came to a low end, but yearning to hear more of it, Bella tried to feel and press the 'previous song' button on her iPod. The player fell out of her hands and onto the floor beneath her seat.

"Shoot." She muttered and trying to keep her eyes on the road she bent forwards trying to find the iPod with her hand.

***

"Wooh!" shouted the boys in Matt's dad's car as Matt drove even faster despite them getting nearer and nearer to the intersection.

Bella took her eyes away from the road and looked at the floor under her feet. Finding the iPod she glanced up and her eyes widened in shock.

"SHIT!" shouted Matt, slamming his foot on the brake.

She didn't have a chance to slow down or turn. It was as if the gods of fate planned this exact moment. Her car reached the intersection at the precise moment Matt and his friends sped into Bella's lane from their perpendicular road. All four victims had varying expressions of horror on their faces. Edward reached the road just as he heard the last, hopeless beat of Bella's heart and for that instant before she died her defenses weakened and he heard a feeble voice inside his mind, one he had never heard speak before.

_I love you for ever._

And then there was a piercing silence.

**Okay, so I know I have a sort of obsession with Edward being able to hear Bella's thoughts at crucial moments, but it makes it so much better for **_**me**_**.**

**I know I missed out on a lot of details, and that fanfic could've seemed too choppy but I hope I got my main message across: KILL YOUR SPEED BEFORE YOU KILL SOMEONE! (The drinking was just to add distraction and recklessness to it)**

**The video that got this started is:** http:(doubleforwardslash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(forwardslash)watch?v=pgYA2c5iyzs **and I highly, _highly_ recommend watching it; it will affect you in a way that gives the future on the road a more positive outlook.**

**This is most DEFINITELY a one shot; I hope you enjoyed it (in an emotional way) and thank you for reviewing :) (Get it; I'm a 'thank you for not smoking sign')**


End file.
